


Interested

by rapidfiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Please dont hate me for this, Self-Indulgent, This is Bad, i hope you like this pile of self endulging garbage, i wrote it in like 30 mins and didnt check for errors so, if you dont like that then bye, nancy is a creep but she has good intentions ok, no actual smut but i put underage because theyre still 14 and doing sexual stuff so, this is so short and bad yikes, will needs a boyfriend in s3 or im yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidfiction/pseuds/rapidfiction
Summary: It's not like shes getting off on it, she's just… interested. Interested in how two adolescent boys go at it. God, that sounds wrong. She’s going to hell for this.





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> (set between s1 and s2)

Nancy didn't know what to think when she heard moaning coming from her little brother’s room.

At first she thought he was hurt, which switched on her protective big sister mode and ran up the stairs. Before she could call out to Mike though, she heard it again. Only this time, she knew it wasn't his voice.

Her next thought is something that made her internally cringe. Her little brother had a girl over. She was about to just leave it alone, who cares if Mike is with some girl? He’s 14, old enough to date in her opinion. She shrugged and started to make her way back downstairs.

“M-Mike… Please…”

She froze. She knew that voice. It was Will Byers.

Now she's just confused. Why would Will Byers be in Mikes bedroom moaning? They're probably just wrestling or something. That could explain why the bed started to creak. Nancy didn't realize what she was doing until her ear was pressed against his door.

“Ah! Mike- mmph!” His noises were muffled for a moment, barely audible sounds that sounded very much like kissing could be heard from the other side of the door. Of course, that’s ridiculous, why would Mike and Will be kissing? Mike was straight, as far as she knew, and Will… well, she didn’t exactly know about Will’s sexual orientation (why would she even have a reason to), but she was almost certain Mike was heterosexual. Almost certain.

Huh. Now that she’s thinking about it, Mike has never dated anyone before. She thought he liked that girl Eleven, but he denied her question when she asked. So she left the subject alone. She never considered the possibility of Mike being gay. Of course, she’ll love him no matter what, but she just never got that kind of vibe from her younger brother before.

Also, Will and Mike? She can’t lie, they would be cute together, but it’s so unexpected. She imagines what it’ll be like if Mike ever came out to their parents, to anyone. Their father has been openly against “the gays” for as long as she can remember, and their mom is uncomfortable whenever the subject comes up. She’ll just beat around the bush and tries to change the subject as soon as possible. But they’re family, and they’ll always love each other no matter what. As far as the rest of the town, though, she’s certain it wont go down well for him. And Will, poor kid, has been through enough bullying. She’s even comforted him when some jerk kid pushed him onto the concrete sidewalk. Her and Mike helped bandage up his knee and told jokes to each other to keep them both from crying. At least he has his family and friends who are very protective over him, or he probably wouldn't still be here today.

“Hah… I-I’m close- Mike! Ahn~!”  
She was startled back into reality by a particularly loud sob-like noise that made her face turn red. Jesus, this kid was loud. They are so lucky Nancy was here instead of their parents or their asses will be grounded for sure.

The moaning stopped. She was almost certain she was caught before a disheveled voice spoke out, “W-Why did you stop?” The confusion in his voice was prominent until Mike uttered something that she almost didn’t catch.

“Because I want you to come without me touching you,” A few rustling sounds emitted from the bedroom. “I’m gonna wreck you so hard you won’t walk for a week.”

She heard a laugh. “Is that so?” Will was laughing until he wasn’t, giggles were replaced with whimpers of either pain or pleasure, Nancy couldn't tell. 

Also, why was Nancy listening to this? This is wrong on many different levels, considering that her fourteen year old brother is the one making the Byers boy sigh in delectation. It's not like shes getting off on it, she's just… interested. Interested in how two adolescent boys go at it. God, that sounds wrong. She’s going to hell for this.

“Mike put it in, please! I can't take it anymore…” Will groaned out impatiently. 

Oh god. This might be a good time to leave now. As curious as Nancy was, she really didn't want to hear anal sex between her brother and his childhood friend. This moment is going with her to her deathbed, for sure. Well, maybe when their in their thirties and they’ll laugh it off as an awkward moment growing up. She wonders if he’ll still be with Will when they’re older.

She takes on last look at the shut door before carefully walking down the steps and out the front door.

Yeah, they’re perfect for each other, she thought with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> dont review this trash


End file.
